Emily's Goodbye
by jessid111590
Summary: How Emily Prentiss told everyone that she was leaving again at JJ and Will's wedding. Set at the end of "Run" Episode 24 of season 7. Songfic set to Lily Kershaw's As It Seems.


Emily's Goodbye

After telling Morgan, she knew that tonight was going to be one of her last times with everyone as part of the team; her family. On Monday, she planned to turn in her gun and badge to Hotch and Strauss. This last case had taken its toll on her. Just seeing what JJ was going through made her realize that if she stayed much longer her plans were going to be gone without her even trying; she wasn't getting any younger. She wanted to have a family, to fall in love, to travel the world, and to take a cruise.

Hotch had noticed that Emily was especially quiet throughout this last case. He knew that she had been in contact with Clyde Easter at Interpol and wondered what was wrong. She knew that he would be there for her if she was having a bad day but she hadn't said anything to him. He could see Morgan constantly looking over at her as if she was going to disappear again. Had she told Morgan something that she felt she couldn't tell him? He decided right then that he was going to ask her after JJ and Will finished with their wedding ceremony.

At dinner she sat in between Garcia and JJ, just listening to the conversation that was flowing from all around. As music starts to play, Hotch headed over to ask Emily to dance but Rossi got there first.

Emily knew that she had to tell everyone tonight. She didn't want to wait until Monday. She also knew that Hotch was going to have to be the last person. So when Rossi asked her to dance, she knew that this was how she was going to tell everyone.

"Everything ok, cara?" Rossi asks as she takes his hand to get onto the dance floor.

"No, not really. This last case is going to be my final. It showed me that there are things that I want in my life," she says as he spins them around the dance floor.

"Such as?" he asks.

"Kids, love, hell I want to go places that I have never seen," she says.

"And you can't do any of that while working?" he asks.

"I've tried it while working. I've barely had time to have sex let alone date anyone long enough for love," she says with a laugh. "As for travel, I never have time. Hell, just a few years ago I had to put on hold my sin to win weekend in Atlantic City because of a case.

"Have you talked to Hotch yet?" Rossi asks. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"Nope. I plan on telling everyone tonight. I told Morgan earlier, Reid's next, then the girls, and Hotch will be last," she says as the song comes to an end. "Monday everything will be official. As for right now, I'm just going to travel then I might take up Easter's offer to run the Interpol office in France."

"Good luck and stay in touch," Rossi says as he heads back to the table.

_Well I knew  
What I didn't want to know  
And I saw  
Where I didn't want to go  
So I took the path less traveled on  
And I'll let my stories be whispered  
When I'm gone...  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone_

After Rossi, she heads to Reid; knowing that it was going to be hard on him but this time they would still be able to talk to one another.

"Hey Reid, come dance with me," she says.

"What's up, Emily?" Reid says as she grabs and drags him onto the dance floor.

"This is tough but I need you to know that I am always going to be here for you," she starts off. "I need to tell you that this last case that we worked will be my last as an FBI agent."

"What are you talking about?" Reid asks shaking his head in disbelief. "Doyle's dead, you've only been back 9 months and now you're leaving again?"

"Reid, calm down. I'm doing this for myself. This last case made me realize that there are things in life that I want and my hours here don't allow for any of it," she says.

"Things like what?" Reid asks still trying to understand what is going on in his friend's head.

"Travel the world, take a cruise, and start a family are just a few of the things," she says. "I promise you that I am not leaving you or anyone else like I did before; we will still be able to talk."

"Surely, you've talked to Hotch about taking a leave of absence, right?" He asks.

"No. I don't want a leave of absence," Emily says. "I've fought enough evil to last me the rest of my lifetime. I can't do it anymore."

"Promise me that you will stay in touch. I'll even get an email so that we can stay in touch that way," he says as the song changes.

"I promise," she says, with tears in her eyes, as he heads off the dance floor.

_Well in this life you must find something to live for  
Cause when the darkness comes a callin'  
You'll go back to where you were before  
Cause this life is as  
Fragile as a dream, and  
Nothing's ever really  
As it seems...  
As it seems  
As it seems  
As it seems_

She heads over to get something to drink and grabs both JJ and Penelope so that she can tell them.

"What's up, chica?" Penelope asks as they head to the drink table.

"Pen, I know you said no sadness today but I have to tell you both that this last case was my final case as an FBI agent. I'm done," Emily says before grabbing a drink of her wine. "It will be official on Monday."

"Good for you," JJ says giving her friend a hug.

"JJ, how can you say that? Why, why now?" Penelope asks.

"I said it because this case has really put my priorities in check," JJ says.

"I have things that I have put off for too long. Things that I want in my life that I haven't had time for with this job," Emily says as she wipes at the tears that had started running down her face. "Why now? Because this last case showed me that I have other things in life that I need to focus on before it's too late. Pen, I'm not getting any younger."

"What about a leave of absence or do you already have another job lined up?" Penelope asks bitterly.

"I've fought enough evil to last me the rest of my lifetime and can't do it anymore so a leave of absence isn't going to work," Emily says. "Easter did say that there was a desk job with Interpol open but I haven't even thought about a new job yet. I just want to travel for a while."

"Who else have you told?" JJ asks.

"Morgan, Rossi, and Reid. Hotch is next," Emily says with a small smile. "I promise this time that I will keep in touch with everyone. And Pen, I know that if I don't this time you will make me disappear."

_Well I lost my innocence when in I let him dive  
But the way that he looked at me  
Made me feel alive  
And now I know  
Nothin' at all  
But the release that comes when you're  
In mid fall...  
In mid fall  
In mid fall  
In mid fall_

After cleaning herself up a bit, she heads toward the last member of the team that needs to be told.

"Beth, Jack, mind if I steal him away for one dance?" Emily asks with a small smile on her face.

"Not at all," Beth says as she grabs Jack to take him out to dance.

"What's going on, Emily?" Hotch asks as they head out onto the dance floor.

"This last case is going to be my final as an FBI agent. I'm official resigning as of Monday morning," Emily says as the song changes to Lily Kershaw's _As It Seems._ "It really made me think about what I want in my life that I don't have. And before you say take a leave of absence, that's not going to happen. I've had enough evil to last me the rest of my lifetime and can't do it anymore."

"Nothing I can do to talk you out of it?" he asks, with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Probably not, the others have tried for the past twenty minutes," she says. "I just wanted everyone to know before I turn my things in on Monday morning and you were the last person on my list."

"I take it you've told everyone that you'll keep in touch already, as well," Hotch says.

"Yup and to visit often when everyone is in town," she says. "I just wanted to thank you for everything; especially for all you and JJ did to fake my death and then bring me back to life for the team."

"You're welcome. You were a great asset to the team," Hotch says before kissing her on the cheek. "Good luck and as everyone else said before me keep in touch."

_Cause in this life you must find something to live for  
Cause when the darkness comes a callin'  
You'll go back to where you were before  
Cause this life is as  
Fragile as a dream, and  
Nothing's ever really  
As it seems...  
As it seems  
As it seems  
As it seems_

AN: When I heard this song and saw how the creators had Prentiss dance with everyone on the season finale, I knew that I had to write a fic about how she was saying goodbye. There might be a sequel to this but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
